Nami: the Eastern Hidenka
by Xhibit B
Summary: AU. Sesshomaru is faced with choosing his mate. Since the Princesses of the North, South, and Central have all been mated, the Eastern lord's daughters are all he has left. And one in particular catches his golden eyes. *discontinued*
1. The Eastern Hidenka

Written for _Jianna Marie_ as requested. Happy birthday girly! Also, this story does not correspond with the original Sesshomaru x Nami paring _Jaylonni Love_and I created for '_I Get Lonely Too_'.

* * *

><p>A young onna by the name of Nami, the youngest hidenka of the East, stood in the middle of the field in the Eastern lands close to the castle letting her fingers rub across the petals of the freshly bloomed flowers. The sound of someone running past her caught attention. Looking around for the source of the sound, young Nami saw a youkai coming straight for her. Blood spewed from her shoulder where she was cut. She cried out in agony as another cut was made to her abdomen.<p>

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru, the young Ōji and son of the Western Daiyoukai, heard the cries of a young onna and turned towards the sound.<p>

"I will meet you at the Eastern castle, Father," he said turning to look at Touga.

"Do not be long, Sesshomaru," Touga said looking over at his only son.

Sesshomaru nodded then bound off towards the source of the sound. When he got there, he couldn't believe what he saw.

* * *

><p>Nami had put up a good fight considering her damaged arm and leg, and her cut torso. Once she had been able to get a hold of her swords she had been able to cut down the neko that attacked her. Sesshomaru had watched her battle quite impressed by what he saw. She had moved with such skill and grace like he had never seen before. After she had finished she turned and looked at him as if expecting him to attack her as well. When she had faced him he was able to tell where she belonged. She was one of the hidenkas of the East. Seconds later she collapsed from blood loss.<p>

Sesshomaru walked over to the unconscious demoness and took her bloodied body into his arms. She was surprisingly light considering the elaborate haramaki she sported. Taking her swords into his hands, Sesshomaru flew to the Eastern castle to get Nami the help she needed before her wounds became fatal.

"Ah Touga-sama what a pleasure to see you again." Akeno, the Eastern Daiyoukai, said giving Touga a crushing hug. "Where is your son?"

"He is within the area," Touga said when he released him. "There was a scream coming from the field and he went to investigate."

Akeno's smile fell.

"Oh no Nami," Mai, the Lady of the East, said, her hand clasped over her mouth.

Just then they heard the doors of the castle open and people running past them. They were able to catch a glimpse of the sleeping hidenka before she was rushed to the medicine room. Mai dropped to her knees on the floor and Akeno as well as his other three daughters and his four sons stood, mouths agape. Renji, a long time friend of the Eastern family looked to be on the verge of tears over the hidenka. Touga held his breath until he heard more footsteps coming their way. They all turned to see Sesshomaru, blood covering his haori and haramaki.

"She is alive," he said staring straight into Akeno's golden eyes. "Her wounds just need to be treated and she will wake. They were minor injuries. Nothing she cannot handle as long as she is treated quickly."

"Thank you Ōji Sesshomaru for saving my daughter," Mai said standing again.

"I did what I thought was right," Sesshomaru said, "there is no need to thank me."

"Still you saved her life," Mai said walking forward, "as a mother, you have my deepest gratitude."

She touched his shoulder then walked away towards the medicine room. Akeno smiled then he and all seven of his children followed leaving Touga, Sesshomaru, and Renji alone.

"You may want to get cleaned up," Renji said turning to Sesshomaru. "Follow me and I'll take you."

Sesshomaru followed after Renji to the servant quarters.

"Kaneko," he beckoned and a young red haired inuyoukai onna appeared before them moments later.

"Hai Renji-sama, what can I do for you?" Kaneko asked, hazel eyes looking up at him.

"Take Ōji Sesshomaru to get cleaned up then bring him to Akeno-sama's study," Renji said directing her attention to Sesshomaru.

"Hai, follow me Ōji Sesshomaru," she beckoned as she turned to leave.

Sesshomaru followed her taking in the scenery of the very lavish castle. Elaborate paintings adorned the walls and exquisite pottery lined the hall. It really was a breath taking sight. Kaneko stopped once to pick up robes for Sesshomaru to wear. Soon after, they came upon the room that the bath was set in. Kaneko opened the door for Sesshomaru then turned and left.

* * *

><p>Nami woke an hour later in her bed. Looking down, she noticed that she was wrapped in gnaws and bandages from her torso to her collar bone. Sitting up, she looked around the large room and spotted Kaneko standing in the corner.<p>

"You are all healed, Hidenka Nami?" Kaneko asked walking to the middle of the room.

"Hai," Nami said standing from the bed.

"Good, your father wishes to see you," Kaneko said.

Nami slowly began to unwrap the bandages revealing the unscathed ivory flesh and looked over at Kaneko.

"Bring me my haori and haramaki," she said reaching for her yukata.

"Nay," Kaneko said walking to the wardrobe and opening it. "Your father wants you to dress properly for your meeting with the Western Lord and Ōji."

"The Ōji and Lord," Nami asked confused.

"Hai milady," Kaneko said picking out a purple silk kimono with purple, gold, and white matching robes that draped down to her feet.

She dressed Nami in her clothing making sure that it fit properly. When she had fastened the purple, white, and gold obi around her waist, Kaneko pulled her hair into a tight bun leaving some of her hair down against her back then tying it into a side ponytail letting it rest on her shoulder. When she had finished that, she smiled at the young hidenka.

"Come milady, you are ready," Kaneko said ushering her out of the room.

Nami walked down the long corridor to her father's study. A light knock was placed before the 'come in' was heard. Nami opened the door and stepped through capturing both Touga and Sesshomaru's attention.

* * *

><p>"You called for me, Otou-san?" Nami said as she pulled her robes in the door and closed it behind her.<p>

"Hai," he said smiling at his daughter, "you remember Touga-sama don't you?"

"Hai," Nami said looking over at him, "it is a pleasure to see you again, Touga-sama."

"It is a pleasure to see you as well, Hidenka Nami," Touga said smiling at her. "You have grown into a beautiful young onna over the last 200 years."

"Thank you," she said bowing out of respect. "Your words are kind."

"Nami, have a seat next to your one-sans," Akeno said gesturing for her to sit down and Nami complied.

Sitting in the proper seating position next to Nao, she faced forward, her gazed dead locked on Sesshomaru, her stoic expression rivaling his.

**The youngest one is the most beautiful, no?**

*Hai, she is beautiful and possibly more fitted to be my mate than the other two.*

**She would make a fine Lady of the West and a wonderful bed partner.**

*...Ebisu must you?*

" Ōji Sesshomaru," Akeno said suddenly snapping Sesshomaru back to reality.

"Hai, Akeno-sama?" Sesshomaru said looking over at the Eastern Daiyoukai.

"We would like for you to spend a few hours with each of the girls," Akeno said.

"Each day you will take all three at a separate time and get to know them," Touga continued. "Then at the end of three weeks you shall choose which one you would like to take on as a mate. The first will be Ayako. After Ayako will be Asa and Nami will be the last."

"Hai," Sesshomaru said as both he and Ayako stood.

After the two left, Ayako clinging to Sesshomaru like a leech and Sesshomaru rolling his eyes, Nami cleared her throat gaining her father's attention.

"Hai Nami?" Akeno said looking over at her.

"Chichi-ue, I would like to continue my training, may I?" Nami asked holding his gaze.

"But Nami, you were injured," Mai protested.

"I'm fine haha-ue," Nami said looking over at her mother with a reassuring smile. "My injuries have completely healed leaving not a single scratch. I am able to move without feeling any pain. I'll be just fine. You do not need to worry."

"If you insist," Mai said.

"You may go, Nami," Akeno said smiling.

"Thank you, chichi-ue," Nami said as she rose and left the study.

"She is serious about her training," Touga said, a smile etching its way across his features as he watched her leave.

"She is the most powerful of all my children; the only one of my girls that carry my marks. She is destined for greatness," Akeno said standing. "And she shall make a fine mate to some lucky youkai someday. But in the mean time, make yourself as comfortable as possible since you will be here for a while."

"Thank you," Touga said rising as well.

Everyone left the study breaking off to go their separate ways. Touga managed to find his way to the training grounds so that he could watch Nami in action.

* * *

><p>Nami stood in the middle of the training grounds of that palace's open dojo, her swords drawn as she watched her sparring partner, Renji. Her training kimono flapped in the wind exposing the leather pants that covered her legs. If watched closely, one could see the muscles in her bare arms tense up before she attacked.<p>

"Are you ready?" Nami asked raising an eyebrow.

"Hai, Nami," Renji said twirling his sword in his hand with a flick of the wrist.

Nami flicked both her wrists turning the swords then stood in a somewhat crouching position. She watched for a moment as if sizing up her prey then lunged forward. She moved so fast that Renji had trouble seeing her coming. Lucky for him, he held his sword up just in time to block her Thunder and Lightening Fangs from coming down on him. Touga stood on the sidelines watching as they went back and forth studying Nami's flawless technique. He smiled.

**This one would make a powerful mate for Sesshomaru, would she not?**

*Hai, she would. But remember Kenji, the choice is solely up to Sesshomaru. We can only lend an opinion when asked for one.*

**If Sesshomaru were wise, he would take Nami as his mate. That is a powerful onna and her very presence demands respect. You heard Akeno; she is the strongest of his eight children. She is the best choice for someone like Sesshomaru.**

*That is true but again, the choice is Sesshomaru's. I promised him I would not interfere unless he asked.*

**Then we shall wait and see who he chooses.**

The clash of swords brought Touga out of his musings and he looked over at the duo. Nami had Renji pinned down, her swords on either side of his neck.

"Great work Renji," Nami said sheathing the swords in their sheaths that rested on her back and extending her hand to help him up.

"I can say the same to you Hidenka," Renji said standing again.

"Same time tomorrow," Nami said turning to leave. "Do not be late or I will be forced to kill you."

"You're not serious," Renji said looking at her, an eyebrow quirked.

"Of course I'm not," Nami said smiling.

She disappeared inside the castle and Touga left as well.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru sat in the room that was provided for him to use throughout his stay at the castle. Moonlight poured into the room through the screen leading to the outside. As he sat on the futon, he engaged in conversation with his beast, Ebisu.<p>

**Ayako is too clingy. Not the proper behavior for a Lady of the West.**

*She was not my first choice anyway.*

**Good, I say that you skip over spending time with Asa and go straight for Nami. That one is the one for you and you know it.**

*It is tradition to spend time with each of the potential candidates, Ebisu.*

Just then he heard the sound of footsteps in the grass outside. Quirking an eyebrow he stood and walked to the screen opening it to peer out into the dark. Looking, he saw the silver hair of Nami gliding through the grass lands in front of the castle down a stone path dressed in only her yukata.

**Shall we?**

Sesshomaru walked out of the room quietly and followed her. She hadn't noticed him yet. He watched from a safe distance as she continued her trek down to a small pond just outside the gates of the castle.

**It is not safe for her to be out here alone at night. Accompany her.**

Sesshomaru followed the young hidenka out of the gates and stood behind her as she sat on one of the rocks staring into the water.

"It is not safe for you to be outside of the gates this late at night, hidenka." Sesshomaru said standing behind her looking down.

"You sound like my otue-san," she laughed looking back at him.

Sesshomaru was stunned by her beauty. Of all her sisters, she was the only one who carried her father's marks, the marks of a daiyoukai. Sesshomaru held her gaze for a moment, both sitting in complete silence for a while until Nami spoke again.

"You are the one who brought me back to the castle earlier today, are you not?" She asked turning back to the pond to watch the fish.

"Hai," Sesshomaru said giving her a curt nod.

"Thank you," she said rising again and facing him. "If it weren't for you, I would have possibly died from those injuries. I had lost a great amount of blood from the wounds."

"I did what I thought was right," Sesshomaru repeated the same words to her that he had told her mother. "There is no need to thank me."

"But still," Nami said, "you have my gratitude. I am forever in your debt."

She smiled then turned and left a baffled Sesshomaru behind.

**That's the one Sesshomaru. You know what to do.**


	2. Forget Me Not

Sesshomaru was woken by the sound of a sword cutting through paper and sheets. Sliding the blanket from his body, Sesshomaru walked over to the screened door. Sliding it opened slightly, he saw Nami clad in a sleeveless black and gold battle kimono and black leather pants, swords in hand. He let a silent gasp escape his lips as he watched her move gracefully in the air.

**She's amazing.**

*Hai, that she is.*

**Perfect choice.**

Sesshomaru opened the screen further and continued to watch the beautiful young demoness as she performed her deadly dance. A small very rare smile spread across his stoic features. He continued to watch for a little while longer until she stopped and looked his way. Astounded by the young Eastern demoness's beauty, he watched her as she took a step forward.

"Good morning, Ōji Sesshomaru," she said, a small smile splaying on her usually stoic features. "I hope that your room and the service that our servants have offered are fitting for a youkai of your stature."

"Everything is of satisfactory level," Sesshomaru said. "Thank you Hidenka Nami."

"You are very welcome," Nami said giving a slight bow. "Breakfast will be served in about an hour. Kimiko will be here to escort you to the dining hall."

"Thank you hidenka," he said giving her a slight bow before she disappeared from his sight.

* * *

><p><strong>He is well toned, wouldn't you agree?<strong>

*Hai Etsu*, she sighed.

Walking into her own room, she closed the screen behind her and was greeted by the face of Nao who was sitting with her daughter, Hiromi, in her lap.

"Nao," Nami said reaching for baby Hiromi, "what are you doing in here?"

"Well my dear little one-san," she said handing the baby over, "I came to talk to you."

"And what is it you wished to speak to me about?" Nami asked letting Hiromi rest on her hip pulling at a lock of her silver hair.

"This business with Ōji Sesshomaru," Nao said standing, her long kimono flowing over her feet.

"And what about the Ōji?" Nami asked pulling a piece of her hair out of Hiromi's mouth.

"He seems to favour you over Asa and Ayako," Nao said. "Ayako seems to really like the prince however Asa knows that he is after your heart. You are the more suitable mate for the Ōji so Mother and I will be training you in the ways of a Lady though you will be able to continue your training for it is practically required for the Lady of the territory to be able defined it should the Lord be away."

"I see," Nami said wincing as Hiromi pulled at her hair. "Ow Hiromi that actually hurts!"

"Now Nami, you – of all people – should know about Hiromi's fetish with hair," Nao said chuckling at her younger sister.

Nami handed Hiromi back to her mother then smiled.

"Well it has been a few years since I've seen my niece," Nami said making her way to her wardrobe. "I tend to forget things like that."

"I will be sure for that never to happen again."

With a light chuckle, Nao left as Nami began dressing in the proper attire for a Lady. Tying on her obi, she slipped into her robes then brushed her hair into a ponytail. Leaving her bedroom, she walked down the long corridor to the dining hall. Entering, she saw Touga, Sesshomaru, all four of her brothers, her father, mother, and Nao sitting at the table. But Asa and Ayako were nowhere in sight.

* * *

><p>"Ah good-morning my dear Nami," Akeno said smiling at his daughter.<p>

"Good-morning chichi-ue, everyone," she said sitting. "Where are Asa and Ayako?"

"Asa has come down with some kind of virus and Ayako decided to stay with her," Mai explained to her.

"Poor Asa," she said sighing. She understood full well what Asa was doing.

The servants entered with the food draping the dishes on the table in front of the large group of inuyoukai moments later as silence filled the room. Their plates were filled and the staff of the castle disappeared once again behind the doors of the kitchen. Nami ate quietly avoiding the stare of the Ōji that sat across from her.

"Nami," her father called suddenly.

"Hai," Nami said looking up at him.

"Since Asa is sick," Akeno said looking dead at her, "you will spend the day with Ōji Sesshomaru."

"Hai, chichi-ue," she said nodding then continuing to eat.

After breakfast was over, Sesshomaru and Nami disappeared into the gardens. Akeno looked over at Nao as they stood watching them.

"Asa did this on purpose, didn't she?" Akeno asked gaining the attention of his eldest daughter.

"Hai," Nao said adjusting Hiromi on her hip. "Asa knows that Nami is the better match for Ōji Sesshomaru so she is standing down to as a means to help him realize the right choice."

"I see," Akeno said nodding his approval. "Asa is a very noble onna."

"Hai," Nao said.

* * *

><p>Nami and Sesshomaru walked along a long path through a field of flowers. Nami stopped and kneeled down to touch the flower petals. Sesshomaru watched her as she gently ran her fingers over them.<p>

"Forget Me Not," she said softly.

Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow at her as he looked down at the youngest Eastern hidenka.

"What was that?" he asked kneeling beside her.

"The flowers, they're called Forget Me Not," Nami explained looking over at him. "They only grow in Eastern Territories. They're a symbol of love. One would give this to their significant other if they were to leave for a long period of time so that they would never be forgotten. There is a legend that states that a young Ōji gave a bouquet of Forget Me Not's to a hidenka he was to mate when he left for a great battle. The battle lasted for hundreds of years yet the flowers never withered."

"That is an interesting tale," Sesshomaru said.

"Hai; and it was true," Nami said as her golden eyes shifted back down to the flowers.

"Really," Sesshomaru said. "Who was this legend about?"

"My haha-ue and chichi-ue," Nami said turning back to him, a small smile forming on her prestige. "Before they were mated my father left for battle over the Eastern lands to keep his place as ruler. He gave my mother these flowers and they never withered for over two hundred years. She still has them to this day."

"Interesting," Sesshomaru voiced more so to himself.

Sesshomaru watched her as she turned and continued to examine the beautiful flowers. Picking a flower from the steam, he placed it in her hair, startling her.

"It suits your beauty," he said as he stood, causing her to smile.

"Thank you," Nami said standing as well.

Together they continued their trek through the gardens making small talk getting to know each other a little better.


	3. Decisions Are Made

When the moon was at its peak and she was sure everyone was sleeping, Nami slipped out of her room and quietly made her way to Asa's. Walking into her sister's room, she saw Asa turn over on her futon and look up at her.

"Nami, what a pleasure," she said smiling. "To what honour do I owe this visit my dear one-san?"

"I have something to ask you," she said closing the door then crossing the room and sitting on her knees, her yukata folded under her so that she was comfortable.

"And what is it you wished to know," Asa asked sitting up to look into her sister's golden eyes.

"You are fining sick for my sake are you not?" Nami asked leaning forward so that she was eye to eye with her sister, gold clashing with gold.

"Hai, I can already see that Ōji Sesshomaru favours you more than Ayako and I," Asa said smiling at her little sister. "So I have decided to not partake in this could be mate-ship. I will explain this to Otou-san and Okaa-san in the morning, they will understand. I'm sure that they can see just as well as I can who the Ōji wants."

Nami smiled.

"Thank you Asa."

"You are welcome Nami."

Standing to her feet again, Nami left the room and quietly returned to her own but not before being noticed by a certain prince who was taking a moon lit stroll.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, the young one is still awake.<strong>

*It would seem so.*

**She is quite curved. Perfect for bearing children.**

*…Ebisu, must you be a hentai all the time?*

**It's in my nature.**

Sesshomaru sighed then turned to return to the castle when he was greeted by the face of Touga.

"Otou-san," Sesshomaru said giving a slight nod of recognition to his father.

"Sesshomaru, you are wandering the grounds as well I see," Touga said smiling. "Come and walk with me for a while."

"Hai," Sesshomaru said as they started walking again.

"I am not mistaken when I say that, that was Hidenka Nami I saw walking down that hall there, am I?" Touga asked looking over at his son.

"You are not mistaken," Sesshomaru said looking up at his father. "It was Hidenka Nami walking across the board back to her room. It looked like she was coming back from visiting with her one-san."

"Ah, I see." he said nodding. "She has grown into a beautiful young onna, has she not?"

"Ha-hai," Sesshomaru said, stunned by his father's question.

"You do not have to be surprised my son," Touga said chuckling. "I already knew about your attraction to the young hidenka. She is a catch of the eye indeed. And she is exceedingly powerful; she will make a fine Lady of the West."

**Even your chichi-ue agrees.**

*Hush Ebisu.*

"Sesshomaru, you have made your choice already have you not?" Touga asked suddenly looking over at his son as they walked further into the garden. "Have you made your choice on which one of the Eastern Hidenkas you will take as a mate?"

"Hai Otou-san, the choice was made long ago." Sesshomaru said looking over at his father.

"Then I will explain that to Akeno-sama at our early morning meeting." Touga said laying a hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder. "I'm sure he has noticed it as well."

"Thank you Otou-san," Sesshomaru said.

"Now, return to your room and get some sleep." Touga instructed. "I have received word that there was an attack in our lands and we must depart immediately. We take the hidenka there with us."

"Hai, Otou-san," Sesshomaru said turning to go back to his room.

* * *

><p>Touga smiled.<p>

**He made the correct decision quickly, wouldn't you agree Touga?**

*Hai, he has.*

**Now all we have to do is wait for Hidenka Nami's reaction to the young ****Ōji**** and we will know for sure if it is a match then take her back to the Western Lands.**

*We shall see how this goes.*

Touga nodded to himself then turned to return to the castle. As he was walking by Nami's room, he could hear her sound asleep. Then she whispered something. Curious, he placed his ear to the screen door of her bedroom.

"_She is speaking in her sleep._" Touga thought as he listened. He heard her say something about Asa giving up in the ruling for who would become Sesshomaru's mate. He also heard something about her mother and Nao doing something for her. He didn't quite hear it all.

Standing straight again, Touga smiled then made his way to his own room closing the door behind him. Removing his haori, he laid down on the futon and stared up at the ceiling until he fell asleep.


End file.
